The Best Birthday, Miss Aubrey
by RedQueenLover
Summary: Rasa faz aniversário 4 dias antes de Miss Aubrey, e nessa festa Aubrey pensa sobre sua vida. Seus 29 anos chegando, e ela percebe que não tem nada além de dinheiro... Exceto seu parceiro de dança que pode ser seu único e melhor presente.


Todas as músicas existem no jogo e OMG é uma belíssima Off The Hook do DC3. Dedicada a Dorien, dona da primeira fic em português AngAubs *-* E a Hanna, minha fã _#1_, sqs! Tentei postar antes, não deu.

X.x.x.

Já passava das 8 horas do dia 16 de Outubro e todos bem escondidos na casa de Rasa.

A idéia fora de Lima: uma festa surpresa para comemorar o aniversário do agente especial da DCI e seu melhor amigo. Angel e Miss Aubrey ajudaram. Todas as outras Crews concordaram com um sorriso e animação sem iguais.

Lima levou ele para jantar, na intenção de todos os outros poderem arrumar a casa e a festinha surpresa. Rasa sequer imaginava o que lhe aguardava.

Dentro da casa, todos ficaram quietos depois da mensagem de Lima avisando que ele já estava subindo. Tensos, e ansiosos, apagaram a luz e aguadaram a chegada do aniversariante.

As chaves mexiam-se nervosas contra a fechadura, e risos soltos ecoavam do lado de fora do apartamento. Rasa abre a porta.

- Hey, Lima, que tal mais uma taça de vinho? - Ele perguntou um pouco alto. O vinho começava a fazer efeito.

Ela riu, aceitando.

- Eu tenho uma garrafa ótima...

Quando ele se vira, seus amigos lhe assustam com um "Feliz Aniversário, Rasa!" animadíssimo. Surpreso, ele cumprimenta cada um, recebendo os presentes.

As músicas, todas, eram da coleção de preferidas de Rasa: OMG, Scream, Starships, Bass Down Low e Boyfriend. Mas houve Macarena, Y.M.C.A, In Da Club e outras.

Uma festa bem animada, bastante bebida e comida. Coreografias. Entretanto, durante as primeiras horas de festa, uma certa ruiva não estava com o melhor humor do mundo.

Miss Aubrey não gostava de festas, ela _adorava_. Ser o centro das atenções, seja pelo estilo, seja pelo corpo, seja por qualquer coisa. Mas um pensamento não lhe saía da cabeça há alguns dias, deixando-a pensativa e quieta. Seu aniversário de 30 anos estava chegando. E o que ela tinha além de uma vida profissional? A resposta veio em forma de silêncio: nada.

Aubrey estava no canto da sala, sentada em uma poltrona, bebendo a décima ou mais taça de vinho, olhando para o nada. Escutava as músicas no fundo, mas não estava prestando atenção o suficiente para saber qual era. Até que uma voz conhecida a fez voltar para a realidade.

- Hey, _chica_, o que houve? - Angel pulou para o lado dela, assustando-a.

Ele estava meio alto, aliás, todos na festa estavam, inclusive a beldade ruiva. Angel se abaixou e encostou o rosto no dela, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Por que está sozinha aqui, Aubs? - Angel sussurrou na bochecha dela.

Ela sentiu o cheiro da pele dele, além da bebida: menta e madeira. Era agradável, mas Aubrey se afastou, levantando meio tonta da poltrona. Angel levantou também, percebendo que ela iria fugir.

- Angel, saia da minha frente, estou enjoada - Ordenou ela quando ele se pôs em sua frente. Estava completamente tonta, precisava voltar para o próprio apartamento.

A verdade era que ela "sabia beber" socialmente, mas nas raras ocaisões em que ela exagerava, seu corpo saía do controle. O álcool bagunçava seus sentidos, mexia com seus pensamentos e a deixava à deriva do mundo. Miss Aubrey havia bebido muito mais que socialmente: ela estava perdida.

- Aubs? - Angel segurou os pulsos de Aubrey, encarando aqueles olhos verdes.

E de repente a festa não exista mais, eles não sentiam o mundo, apenas um ao outro. O brilho de cada olhar era inexplicável.

Algo no interior de Aubrey, provavelmente algum resquício de sobriedade, rebelou-se contra aquela aproximação. Ela empurrou Angel que, ainda segurando os pulsos dela, caiu no sofá, levando Aubrey junto.

Seus rostos ficaram próximos e os cachos ruivos dela caíram sobre a face de Angel, fazendo com que ele conseguisse sentir o perfume que ela usava. Ela sempre era cheirosa, perfumada, mas naquele dia, especialmente naquele, estava um pouquinho diferente. Era doce. Aubrey estava com cheiro de doce, e Angel _adorava_ doces.

Os braços de Aubrey lutavam para se levantar, apoiados no peito forte dele, mas o álcool a deixava fraca. Angel simplesmente pegou seu rosto com as mãos, trazendo-a mais para perto dele, lentamente. E ela não fez nada, deixando que ele continuasse.

Seus lábios se tocaram, e Miss Aubrey correspondeu sem hesitar. Angel jamais pensou em como ela podia ser tão suscetível a ele quando bêbada. Sorriu no beijo, e Aubrey sentiu aquilo. De repente, ela parou e levantou o tronco, olhando para ele.

- Isso não devia ter acontecido - Disse numa expressão arrependida, saindo de cima de Angel - Tenho que ir, tenho que ir.

Miss Aubrey parecia desnorteada procurando sua bolsa de mão.

Angel ficou sem entender. Finalmente havia tido sua chance com a ruiva e de repente, ela fora embora.

_"I'm not the kinda girl who get messed up with you_

_Hello_

_I'mma let you try to convince me to_

_Hello"_

_**"Eu não sou o tipo de garota que fica confusa com você**_

_**Olá**_

_**Vou deixar você tentar me convencer a**_

_**Olá"**_

Estava tocando "_Hello_".

Aubrey saiu da festa com os olhares de todos voltados para ela, mas manteve os olhos no chão. Não podia deixar que a vissem confusa, bagunçada.

_"Yeah, I think you're cute but really you should know_

_I just came to say hello_

_Hello, hello, hello"_

_**"Sim, eu acho que você é bonito, mas você deveria saber**_

_**Eu só vim para dizer olá**_

_**Olá, olá, olá"**_

Angel apenas a seguiu com o olhar, decepcionado. Era aquilo que ela diria para ele? Mas, por alguma razão, não soube se levantar e ir até ela. Tocar seu rosto e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem. Permaneceu parado, sentado, esperando que ela voltasse correndo e se jogasse em seus braços. Não aconteceu.

X.x.x.

Miss Aubrey chegou em seu apartamento no mesmo prédio. Estava na cobertura. Cortesia da DCI. Dois andares acima da festa de Rasa, mas ainda era possível escutar a música que tocava. Desta vez, Macarena.

Chegou tirando o cachecol lilás, deixando no sofá. O cinto preto, largando-o na estante de livros. A faixa que mantinha seu cabelo rebelde sob controle, na mesinha de centro... Lembrou dos seus cachos caindo sobre a face de Angel e o quão maravilhado ele ficou ao permanecer tão perto de Aubrey... O quão forte ele era, e que estava sempre ali por ela... Para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, banindo esses pensamentos. "O que eu estava pensando? Isso não devia ter acontecido! Não podia!" Murmurava consigo mesma em direção ao banheiro. Esbarrou em praticamente todos os móveis no caminho. Precisava de um banho gelado e café bem quente. Estava bêbada.

X.x.x

Angel passou os 15 minutos depois da cena sentado no sofá, exatamente como Aubrey: distante. Emilia chegou a ir até Angel, perguntar o que houvera, mas Angel apenas balançou a cabeça de olhos fechados. Ela desistiu depois da segunda tentativa.

Vez ou outra, ele tocava os lábios lembrando da ruiva em cima dele. Das curvas perfeitas que ele conseguia sentir mesmo não observando. Do quanto ela parecia estar indefesa e ao mesmo tempo destemida.

Sem mais clima de festa, ele se levantou, despedindo-se do aniversariante que agora trajava um calção havaiano e óculos de coração. Ele riu e saiu da casa de Rasa, mais sóbrio do que estava, mas ainda assim, bêbado.

Tocava "_Mr. Saxobeat_".

Seguiu para a cobertura, que dividia com Miss Aubrey. Eram vizinhos. Mais uma vez, cortesia da DCI.

Pegou o elevador, já que mal conseguia andar. Escorou-se na parede, para ter certeza que não iria cair. Seus pensamentos continuavam na ruiva: focados, confusos, e numa expectativa do que poderia ter acontecido. _"Plim."_, O elevador avisou que Angel já estava entregue, interrompendo qualquer fantasia que ele estivesse pensando.

Angel saiu, procurando as chaves nos bolsos. Calça, jaqueta, nada. "Ótimo, perdi as chaves." Resmungou ele. Olhou para a porta de Aubrey, lembrando-se que ela tem chaves reservas e ele, não. "Não pode piorar, _dios mio._"

Após pensar com os poucos neurônios que lhe restaram, Angel decidiu pedir abrigo para Aubrey, que não podia lhe negar esse favor. Bateu na porta e chamou por ela.

- Aubs, pode abrir, por favor? - Pediu num tom alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

Aubrey estava saindo do banho vestida em um roupão lilás e ouviu Angel a chamar. Pensou que ele queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu e resolveu ignorá-lo. Jogou-se na cama, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Já tinha problemas demais.

Angel esperou uma resposta dela, mas não ouviu nada. "Miss deve estar dormindo. É, pode piorar." Ele suspirou e foi atrás do vaso de flor em que estava a chave reserva.

"Eu posso fazer isso, né? Entrar na casa da minha parceira de dança sem que ela tenha autorizado só para não dormir do lado de fora da minha própria casa, certo?" Angel simulou várias discussões com ela enquanto abria a porta. Do lado de fora é que não iria ficar.

Miss Aubrey não ouviu Angel abrir a porta, apenas continuou deitada esperando que ele fosse embora. Cinco minutos depois, tempo que ela considerou suficiente para que ele entrasse e não saísse até de manhã, com passos lentos, Aubrey foi até a porta verificar. Pelo olho mágico viu a porta dele fechada e só. Ela classificou aquilo uma confirmação de que ele tinha desistido de "conversar". Suspirou aliviada e se virou.

Angel estava atrás dela, de braços cruzados, com os olhos cerrados. Aubrey ficou surpresa e o questionou.

- O que está fazendo aqui, _Ang_? - Perguntou de olhos arregalados, numa cara ofendida. Ela o chamava assim quando queria ser irônica.

Aubrey tremeu: o banho gelado havia sido má idéia. Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos do roupão, esperando uma resposta coerente.

- Se você tivesse escutado meu pedido, saberia. - Angel resmungou e viu uma veia na testa dela pulsar forte.

- Vá. Embora. - Miss Aubrey destacou cada palavra de forma ameaçadora, abrindo passagem para a saída.

- Não posso, perdi as chaves de casa. - Contou ele se aproximando um passo. Aubrey recuou dois.

- Vá. Embora. - Repetiu ela abrindo a porta.

Angel não viu quando aconteceu, apenas que Miss Aubrey arregalou os olhos, colocando as mãos brancas na boca. Ela largou a porta, correndo para o quarto, fechando a porta com força.

- Miss? - Chamou ele batendo na porta, pedindo para entrar.

Ouviu ela gemer baixinho, e imaginou que ela estivesse no banheiro. Logo após, escutou a descarga.

- Aubrey? Você está bem? - Chamou ele de novo. Estava ficando preocupado com ela.

- Angel... - Ele a ouviu. A voz dela estava fraca, e ela ainda gemia - Angel, vem cá.

Ele abriu a porta e seguiu para o banheiro, onde a encontrou sentada no chão, agarrada ao vaso.

- O que aconteceu? - Angel se abaixou e pegou Aubrey pela cintura, ajudando-a a levantar-se.

- Bebi vinho demais, está voltando tudo. - Ela se segurou no pescoço de Angel, e ele a carregou com cuidado até a cama.

Tocava "_Starships_".

Ele sentou ao seu lado e colocou a mão na dela. Estava fria, e Aubrey ainda gemia. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos.

- Hm... Vou pegar um café, chá, qualquer coisa quente para você. - Angel avisou se levantando.

Ela agarrou a mão dele antes que ele saísse. Seus olhos estavam suplicantes, e Angel nunca havia visto aqueles olhos verdes assim.

- Fica aqui comigo, já vai passar - Miss Aubrey pediu, mexendo-se na cama.

Angel pensou a respeito e acenou com a cabeça, secretamente satisfeito. Qualquer oportunidade de ficar com ela era bem-vinda. Deu a volta na cama sendo observado por Aubrey, e deitou ao lado dela, segurando novamente sua mão.

Aubrey sentiu o calor emanar do corpo dele. Era quente e reconfortante, conhecido. Ela se aproximou, atraída pelo calor dele. Angel abriu os braços, pronto para aquecê-la, mas permaneceu esperando ela decidir. Não queria que ela desaparecesse novamente.

Miss Aubrey encarou Angel desconfiada, mas aceitou o abraço. Ela estava _mesmo_ com frio. E por que resistir a um abraço se estava carente e doente? Ele passou os braços ao redor dela, trazendo-a mais perto dele.

- E nem pense em se aproveitar de mim, _Angelino_. - Advertiu ela puxando o roupão para si.

- Jamais faria isso com você, _mi_ Aubrey - Angel falou nos cabelos dela, deixando-a arrepiada. Ele percebeu. - É melhor eu pegar o chá, você continua tremendo.

Angel tentou se levantar, mas Aubrey o agarrou pela barriga. Ao sentir os músculos, ela retirou rapidamente a mão, constrangida.

- Fica. - Disse, simplesmente.

Ele assentiu, voltando a abraçá-la.

X.x.x

Em algum momento da noite, ela cochilou por alguns minutos e quando acordou observou que Angel dormia, ironicamente, como um anjo. Ela sorriu, e não sabia por quê.

Aubrey tirou o braço dele com cuidado de sua cintura e sentou lentamente da cama. Sentiu os cabelos grudarem em seu pescoço, e percebeu que estava suada. Muito suada.

- Ah, eca. Suor, eca, eca. - Miss Aubrey entoou consigo mesma. Levantou devagar para evitar vertigem e seguiu para o banheiro pela segunda vez. Mais um banho gelado.

Angel despertou sentindo falta de algo, ou melhor, alguém: Aubrey. Ouviu o chuveiro ligado e logo imaginou a ruiva tomando banho. A água tomando conta dos contornos dos cachos, do rosto, da pele por toda a sua extensão...

- Angel? - Angel ouviu o chuveiro parar e Aubrey o chamar baixo.

Ela apareceu na porta do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. No rosto, uma expressão tímida. Ela se aproximou de Angel, que fingia que dormia de boca aberta.

- Angel? Está acordado? - Ela perguntou próximo a ele, próximo ao rosto dele. Sua voz continuava baixa, mas Angel não se mexeu, não abriu os olhos. Permaneceu deitado, respirando calmamente como se estivesse dormindo.

Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Por que fingia dormir quando Aubrey o estava chamando. Talvez curiosidade de saber o que viria a seguir. Se ela voltaria a deitar ao seu lado e abraçá-lo; ou o jogaria da cama, expulsando-o de casa.

As perguntas fervilhavam em sua mente, e a curiosidade o fez abrir minimamente os olhos em busca de Miss Aubrey.

Ela estava na frente do enorme Closet, abrindo a porta com todo o cuidado para não o "acordar". Aubrey entrou e passou um bom tempo lá dentro, fazendo com que Angel tivesse bastante o que pensar.

Minutos depois, ela saiu do closet com um short mínimo preto e uma regata também preta. Seus cabelos ainda molhados caíam em ondas laranjas ao seu redor, que ela secava com a toalha. A visão perfeita para Angel, que só não falou nada por falta de palavras.

Aubrey olhou para ele, como se soubesse que ele estava acordado. Estreitou os olhos e se aproximou da cama, largando a toalha em uma cadeira de descanso.

Tocava "_Sexy And I Know It_".

Angel se mexeu, acomodando-se melhor na cama, mas ainda fingindo que estava dormindo. Aubrey parou, analisando Angel. Ela riu baixo, percebendo que ele ainda estava de boca aberta, quase roncando.

- Angel, Angel - Sussurrou rindo. Ele gostou de ouvi-la rindo de verdade. Era doce, infantil... Adorável.

Aubrey subiu na cama devagar, verificando se Angel acordara. Não, até porque nem dormindo estava.

Ela viu que ele estava com os sapatos e resolveu tirá-los com todo o cuidado do mundo. Não queria dar explicações se não sabia nem porque estava fazendo aquilo. Parecia o correto a se fazer. Ele cuidou dela, ela deveria cuidar dele. Após tirá-los, Aubrey subiu novamente na cama, perto de Angel.

- Angel, você é forte demais, devia parar de malhar - Aconselhou ela, colocando o braço dele como estava anteriormente: em sua cintura.

Ela se aconchegou ao lado dele, abraçando-o ternamente. Ela fechou os olhos.

- Pensei que você gostasse. - Aubrey o ouviu.

Ela olhou para cima, assustada ao ver que Angel estava tão acordado quanto ela. Ele estava sorrindo.

- Estava acordado desde quando? - Ela se afastou dele, sentando na cama de pernas cruzadas, de costas para Angel. Aubrey não esperava que ele estivesse acordado.

- Acordei quando você estava no banheiro, tomando banho. - Respondeu Angel, sentando na frente de Aubrey. Ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo dela e a enrolou nos dedos.

Miss Aubrey afastou a mão dele e ficou quieta, pensando a respeito. Por um momento, ele ficou tenso, esperando uma reação explosiva da ruiva, que mantinha uma postura imersa em pensamentos.

Angel decidiu tomar uma atitude após a observar por longos minutos. Se aproximou de Aubrey, que o olhou imediatamente.

Ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, enterrando seu rosto nos cachos ruivos.

Começou a tocar "OMG".

- Oh, meu Deus. - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, no ritmo da música.

Aubrey estremeceu, e Angel permaneceu na mesma posição, mas sua mão subia lentamente na coxa dela.

Aubrey suspirava pesadamente, sendo guiada por Angel a se deitar. Ele continuava sussurrando a música em seu ouvido, tirando a blusa dela, lentamente.

_"Baby, let me love you down_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby, I can break you down_

_There's so many ways to love ya"_

Seus quadris, seu pescoço. A mão de Angel parou no maxilar de Aubrey, puxando-a para a boca dele. Ela passou as pernas em volta da cintura de Angel, trazendo-o para tirar-lhe o colete, a camisa. Beijando-o desesperadamente, deixando a boca do moreno vermelha, tanto quanto a sua.

_"I feel in love with shawty_

_When I seen her on the dance floor_

_She was dancing sexy_

_Po-po-popping, dropping, dropping low"_

Angel apoiou os cotovelos na cama, segurando o rosto de Aubrey nas mãos, roçando os lábios na bochecha dela, enquanto ela, ofegante, desabotoava a calça branca que ele vestia, com uma destreza louvável. Ele sorriu, beijando o pescoço dela, deixando uma bela marca para o dia seguinte. Com os dentes, abriu o fecho frontal do sutiã azul que ela vestia, gemendo junto com ela ao sentí-los abaixo de si.

_"Honey, got a booty like pow, pow, pow_

_Honey, got some boobies like wow, oh, wow_

_Girl, you know I'm loving your, loving your style_

_Check, check, check, check_

_Che-checking you out like"_

Miss Aubrey sussurou no ouvido de Angel, rouca.

- Angel, minha vez.

Ela o empurrou para o lado, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele. Inverteu as antigas posições, ficando por cima dessa vez. Começou a beijá-lo novamente, passando os dedos no peitoral definido, debruçada nele, arranhando-o. Desceu os beijos até o abdomen, abaixando a calça dele, olhando-o nos olhos. Angel sentou na cama, sorrindo de lado, observando a ruiva engatinhar sedutora até ele.

_"Oh, she got it all_

_Sexy from her head to toes_

_And I want it all, and all and all"_

- E eu quero tudo, e tudo, e tudo... - Repetia Angel, baixo, entre beijos, enquanto Aubrey subia no colo dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Colou seus corpos, e Angel desceu uma mão, apertando a coxa dela, trazendo-a mais do que perto.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando Angel tocou o short mínimo, juntamente com a pequena calcinha. Gemeu quando sentiu o tecido deslizar pela pele, e quando Angel levantou os dois um pouco, ofegante.

_"Feel so hard for honey_

_Out of all the girls up in the club_

_This one got me whipped_

_Just off one look, yep I feel in love"_

X.x.x.x

- O que aconteceu com Miss Aubrey, antes? - Perguntou Lima, bebendo o último copo de refrigerante da festa, com a voz arrastada.

Todos os outros já haviam ido embora, já passava das 4 da manhã. Ela e Rasa estavam tentando arrumar a bagunça feita, mas o cansaço e a bebedeira os fizeram sentar nos confortáveis sofás de Rasa, à beira do sono. Lima tentava ficar acordada, aproveitar enquanto estava solta, mas não conseguia muito sucesso.

Rasa estava deitado, ocupando todo o sofá, tão sonolento quanto a parceira.

- Nãão seei... - Ele soluçou, fazendo-o ficar mais esperto para o que estava dizendo - Aangel fooi aatrás deela, eela coom certeza vaai ficar bem.

As palavras saíam enroladas, e ele pegou o óculos de coração que estava em sua cabeça, ajeitando-o no rosto.

- Hm... É mesmo. - A morena viu que ele estava dormindo, com o calção havaiano e os óculos de Dare. Estava engraçado. Mas ela não tinha forças para rir naquele exato momento.

Lima se deitou no sofá, pondo as almofadas no rosto.

- Feliz Aniversário, Rasa. Aubrey também vai ter um bom aniversário se manter Angel por perto. - Murmurou, fechando os olhos, dormindo em seguida.

_**Fim**_

N/A: Emocionante, não? Sorry pelo meio hentai, era a idéia principal, mas eu não sabia como desenrolar essa cena. Okay, okay, eu poderia amar meu padrasto por trazer o Xbox (E consequentemente, Dance Central 3) para casa, mas seria uma história bem longa explicar o por quê não. A Terceira edição foi a primeira que joguei, mas eu "tenho" todos os DCs. Eu tenho o péssimo costume de gostar das mulheres branquelas, mas claro que existe espaço para amar tanto a chama ruiva, quando o moreno chocolate dos meus sonhos. Nem parece que tenho uma queda (tropeção) pelo Angel, e nem iria gostar se ele se chegasse pro meu lado *-* Nem a Aubrey, também. Não tenho preconceito, não, gente, haha. Hm... Acho que é só. Obrigada por ler! *Bate moedas no chão* Luuuuuu$h Crew!

P.S.: Dourei o OMG no difícil, gente! *desmaia* Twice!


End file.
